Diego (Ice Age)
Diego was a saber-toothed tiger that was part of a herd of animals after living out a number of experiences that united them all. He is the secondary antagonist-turned-deuteragonist of Ice Age 1, the tetartagonist of Ice Age: The Meltdown and Ice Age: Continental Drift and a supporting character in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Ice Age: Collision Course. Initially a cunning and remorseless hunter in a pack of other sabers, Diego was to deliver a human baby to his pack leader, Soto, as revenge upon the humans. During his interception of the child, Diego met a mammoth named Manfred and a sloth named Sid, who had already taken the child and, in time, convinced the saber to leave his old pack and join up with them as part of the herd. Some time later, Diego and his herd resided in a valley that would soon flood over, due to the large amounts of melting ice. As the herd journeyed along with the other herds of animals, they met a female mammoth named Ellie, who lived with her adopted possum brothers Crash and Eddie. Manny, through Sid's urgings, took Ellie as a wife, making her and her possum brothers new members of the herd. Within time, Diego grew upset with his complacent life in a herd, having lost his edge as a hunter and so considered leaving his herd behind. However he rejoined as they went out on a search for Sid, who had taken three dinosaur eggs as his adopted children. After their adventure in the Dinosaur World, Diego decided to stay with his herd and returned to the surface. Years later, Diego remained a member the herd and stayed with them through it all. Unfortunately, he, along with Manny and Sid, was separated from the herd as an ongoing continental drift divided them. After reuniting with Granny, the four going on to meet a group of animal pirates, led by the viscous seafaring ape, Captain Gutt. Among the pirates was a beautiful female saber named Shira who caught Diego's eye. In time, Diego convinced Shira to leave the crew and join the herd as his mate. After Gutt was defeated, Diego and the rest of the herd left their old home to find a new one due to the continents shifting. For the next couple of years, Diego lived happily married to Shira in the Herd Valley. He ends up experiencing a strange new feeling: The urge to start a family with Shira. However the herd would once again find their home endangered when they discovered a massive asteroid was headed for the planet. After reuniting with Buck, the herd began their journey to stop the asteroid before it's too late. Biography A gruff saber-toothed cat, Diego had a change of lifestyle, leaving the pack he once ran with to join a ragtag herd of animals. Through this, Diego learned to be caring, gentle and anger management. Category:Ice Age Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Tigers Category:20 year olds Category:Males Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:30 year olds Category:Antagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tetartagonists Category:Fox Characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Light Yellow Category:Prehistoric Characters Category:Spouses Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Lovers Category:Geniuses Category:Animals Category:Traitors Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a wife